Yuko Kitajima
is , an Another Rider derived from Kamen Rider Kiva. History Yuko Kitajima is Sougo Tokiwa's first love. She was a high school student whom Sougo was infatuated with while he was in elementary school. By the time she turned 24, she was already incarcerated for a murder she didn't commit. However Ora broke her out by turning her into Another Kiva. Personality Yuko was originally a caring and sweet girl who appeased a crying boy and played with him. However, after years of being wrongfully convinced, she has became hard-hearted and vengeful. Seeing the justice system has failed her, Yuko seeks to be the Queen and new law of the world. She is fearless and arrogant, even dares to attack Ora, the Time Jacker who crowned her. Abitilies *'Hyperosmia': Yoko can instantly smell and precisely point out what kind of perfume her target is using, and what foods they have recently eaten. *'Psychometry': In conjunction with her olfaction, she can observe small details on her target and easily deduce recent events in their life. *'Weapon Improvisation': Yoko can ultilise common and innocent objects like manhole covers for either offensive or defensive purposes. Forms Another Kiva *'Height': 200.0 cm *'Weight': 98.0 kg *'Creator:' Ora *'Year of Origin:' 2019 *'Position of year:' Left wing *'Name and position: '"KIVA"; Right wing Another Kiva bears a resemblance to Fangires. She also can use Kiva's weapons such as Garulu Saber, Bassha Magnum and Dogga Hammer. The weapon itself can change into their monster Forms at will for additional support, vice versa. Weapons *Garulu Saber *Basshaa Magnum *Dogga Hammer Behind the Scenes Portrayal Yuko Kitajima is portrayed by . As Another Kiva, she is portrayed by an unknown suit actor. Notes *Another Kiva bears a similar design to the Fangires. **Her twisted belt is also similar to Kamen Rider Arc's. **Another Kiva’s head is albeit redesigned from the Bat Dopant. *The desire created within her by Kiva Anotherwatch to become the 'World's Queen" is parallel to that of Sougo Tokiwa, who wants to become a king. *Another Kiva is the second female host to become an Another Rider, the first being Amane Kurihara. **She is the first to use its original counterpart's weapons. **She is the first to be introduced in the Reiwa era. **She is the first to ever disobey the Time Jackers' orders. **As with most Another Riders, Yuko as Another Kiva is the opposite to both Wataru Kurenai and Dark Kiva. Although Wataru became the new Fangire King in the end, he simply did so to create peace between humanity and the Fangires, along with protecting his half-brother. Whereas Yuko is a tyrannical control freak who abused her power to control people for her own gain, her pride in her power is similar to both King & Taiga Nobori, former Fangire Kings. *Yuko’s origin as Another Rider is similar to Ryuga Banjo’s origin as a Kamen Rider as both were falsely accused of murder and both want to prove that they’re innocent which leads them to have contact with people who give them their powers. **However as opposed to Ryuga, Yuko only uses her powers to get revenge on the people who jailed her and against the ones who interfere on her plans. *Yuko is one of the three Another Riders who are mostly connected to Sougo, the other two being are Hiryu Kakogawa and Tsutomu Tsuzumiya. See Also *Wataru Kurenai - Original Kamen Rider Kiva *KivaArmor - The result of using Kiva Ridewatch References Category:Another Riders Category:Bat Monsters Category:Zi-O Characters Category:Zi-O Riders Category:Female Monsters Category:Female Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders